Besos En La Oscuridad
by Runa97
Summary: La primera vez que hicieron el amor, solo la oscuridad fue testigo de ambos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo... Este fic participa en el reto "Rated M" del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas" SCORPIUS/ROSE


**Este fic participa en el reto "Rated M" del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo nada más me divierto con esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong>**_.-*-._•**

**BESOS EN LA OSCURIDAD**

***~-.,_,.-~•***

La primera vez que hicieron el amor, solo la oscuridad fue testigo de ambos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo...

Llevaban más de cinco meses saliendo, bueno, sí a esas cuantas veces-si las labores escolares no se los impedían-cuando que se encontraban en secreto en la sala de los menesteres; contaba como salir.

Al contrario de lo que seguramente todos están pensando, no, no habían sido encuentros para nada románticos. Nada de velas iluminando con su luz mortecina el rostro de ambos jóvenes enamorados mientras cenaban, ni mucho menos charlas manchadas del dulce caramelo del amor. Nada de eso, quizá,

Alguna que otra charla fugaz o una comida juntos-cortesía de los elfos de las cocinas- rodeados de mil y un objetos en ese lugar donde tantas cosas se habían ocultado.

Nada en absoluto romántico, solo ellos en un lugar donde nadie los veía y podían dejar de ser "_la hija de héroes_" y "_el hijo del mortifago_". Esas etiquetas que ninguno de los dos se había forjado y que sin embargo, con las que todos los conocían a ellos; según muchos, dos almas completamente dispares condenadas a diferir sea cual fuere el caso...

Pero se equivocaban, quizá en otro momento Rose se habría reído de esa frase que los muggles siempre decían "_Los opuestos se atraen_" ¿que lógica tenia todo eso?

¿Por que, si son todo lo contrario entre si, podrían tener una relación cordial?

Absurdo, aburrido, incoherente y mil un otros adjetivos se le habrían ocurrido de no ser por que ahora, aunque le costara admitirlo, lo entendía todo, y vaya que lo entendía muy bien, por que ahora, el había dejado de ser "_el hijo de un mortifago_" para pasar a convertirse en "_su complemento_" por que eso era en lo que Scorpius Malfoy se había vuelto para Rose Weasley.

Y eso, ya lo habían comprendido, sin más. Sin ninguna explicación para esa relación que se había formado prácticamente de la nada. Una relación que había surgido poco a poco después de un muy inesperado encuentro en la sala de los menesteres. Un encuentro al que le habían sucedido uno, y otro, y otro más.

Hasta que el escorpión conquisto a la rosa y la rosa conquisto al escorpión.

Nada había sido del todo, una relación normal, después de todo, Scorpius tenia de romántico lo que Peeves tenía de educado. Y con eso se decía todo.

Por ello, ese día la sorprendió...

Terminaba de hacer los deberes de Herbología cuando, como cada semana, la nota había llegado a sus manos, traída directamente por la lechuza ceniza de Malfoy.

No hacia falta ver el contenido, sabia de memoria lo que decían esas letras escritas en tinta esmeralda, pulcras y delgadas que Scorpius habían escrito para ella.

Sin proponérselo y tampoco pensarlo, sonrió. Sonrió con ese pedacito de él sujeto aún en la mano. Sonrió por que sinceramente, no podía imaginar otro momento de su vida en el que se sintiera tan feliz como en ese instante.

* * *

><p>-Cuando quieras...<p>

Las palabras de Scorpius aun bailaban dentro de su cabeza. Esa voz, sensual, dulce y encantadora que recorría como electricidad todas las fibras de su cuerpo, solo para hacerla temblar mientras que aquella frase era susurrada con un suspiro cálido en la curva de su cuello.

Un acto tan intimo que se le antojo delicioso.

Sabía que él no la presionaría, que lo harían cuando ambos se sintieran preparados, en momento más adecuado...

Pero lo cierto era, que Rose, a pesar de estar nerviosa... Sabía que lo quería, que lo ansiaba... Que lo deseaba con cada célula de su ser.

Estaba preparada, estaba lista. Por que era suya, le pertenecía tanto como él le pertenecía a ella. Era suyo. De nadie más.

Las caricias habían empezado lentas al igual que los besos; torpes... casi perezosos.

Era apenas la primera vez de ambos. Era lógico estar nervioso ¿no?

Gimió, cuando los dedos pálidos de Scorpius se introdujeron dentro de su ropa y tocaron una zona sensible. Gimió y se retorció bajo sus dedos conforme la caricia iba en aumento, bañándola de un placer inimaginable.

Le beso, poseyendo su boca con la suya; saboreando, lamiendo, mordiendo. Había tenido la dicha de saborear esos mismos labios en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, esta vez, había algo que la hacía desear más.

Jadeo, apretándose contra su cuerpo, toda ella ansiando aun más del dulce contacto.

La ropa fue desapareciendo lentamente, lento, sin prisa, retirando pieza a pieza dándose la oportunidad de ir descubriendo sus cuerpos, llenándolos de besos y caricias allí por donde sus vistas se posaban.

Scorpius pronto se descubrió a sus ojos sin ninguna barrera más que el aire que separaba sus cuerpos deseosos. Se veía perfecto, la piel pálida recubriendo músculos apenas visibles aquí y allá.

Se sonrojo violentamente al sentir su entrepierna rozar contra su muslo. Rio bajito y lo beso, cambiando las risas por gemidos desesperados.

No importaba nada más, solo ellos, rodeados de esa oscuridad abrumadora donde él parecía resplandecer para que sus pensamientos, los únicos coherentes que tenía en ese momento, se fijaran en él, solo en él.

Grito su nombre y él gimió el de ella cuando su miembro erecto la penetro por completo, llenándola. Arqueo la espalda hundiéndolo más en su interior. Cerró los ojos inundada por un placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

Gimió, gruño, jadeo. Con estocadas al principio lentas y suaves, luego desesperadas y fuertes; ambos cuerpos formaron una melodía hambrienta de lujuria.

Los labios de Scorpius fueron a parar a los suyos cuando el clímax llego a ellos.

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Rose se hundieron en la piel desnuda de su espalda, enterrando sus uñas inundada por una ola de placer. Grito, gimió y jalo de los cabellos de plata experimentando algo que nunca entes había sentido cuando el líquido blanco y espeso inundo si interior y corrió en la cara interna de sus muslos.

Ambos agotados, se dejaron caer sumidos en el más profundo y dulce de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Hbsdhbfdjf ¡No me maten! Hjdhdfjdf es mi primer Lemon, no el que escribo, pero si el primero que publico y que es hetero ... :S <strong>

**Espero, si llegaron hasta aquí, les haya gustado ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
